


Tears On My Hands

by Carerra_os



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Rick/Shane, just supposed to be like a little missing scene from 2x2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears On My Hands

Shane whipped the blood from Ricks face as best he could only managing to smear it more before Otis was directing them to a small bathroom at the end of the hall. Rick was shaking as he sat on the edge of the pristine white tube the blood on his hands smearing a crossed it as he curled his fingers around the edge. Otis came to the door and handed Shane an old faded yellow basin and a large bottle of water with another apology that was ignored.

 

Shane was silent as he knelt in front of his friend pouring the water into the basin as he watched tears build up in blue eyes. “It’s gona be okay.” Shane assured as he dipped a washcloth he’d found on the back of the toilet into the water before rubbing it over Ricks face whipping away the dirt and blood. “It’s gona be okay.” He assured over and over again hopeful it was true, his voice growing with conviction with each repetition.

 

Rick’s tears didn’t fall only built up in his eyes till Shane had finished whipping his face clean moving on to bloodied hands. He cleaned the blood from each finger and palms making sure to get it all from under each fingernail with great care, the water turning dark pink with hints of brown. When he’d finally cleaned off all the blood that wasn’t stained into Rick’s clothing he let the cloth drop into the bowl moving it out of the way as he shuffled closer to the bereaved man.

 

Shane grabbed Ricks angular face pulling him close as he whipped at tear stained cheeks. “Its gona be okay.” He said again his voice barely a whisper as the other mans hands locked around his wrist just holding them. “Its gona be okay.” Shane said tears coming to his own eyes voice hardly more then a breath, the brush of lips a question.

 

“Please.” Rick whispered out voice horse with emotion, tears continued to fall as Shane’s lips covered his completely.

 

-End

-End

Hope you all liked let me know what you think.


End file.
